Soybeans
The crop was introduced to the game on April 1, 2010. Uses can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: A total of 4677 is required to complete all 3 cooking stars for these recipes. A total of 532 is required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this MC recipe. An additional ? are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for recipes using Tofu as an ingredient. Therefore, a grand total of ? are required to complete all recipes. Unlocking Soybeans As of March 3, 2011, Soybeans are available for purchase for all players. Prior to March 3, 2011, Soybeans could only be unlocked when you became a "Full Islander" by: #Installing the game (that means adding the application). #Bookmarking the application. #'Like' the application. This used to be known as Become a Fan. #Sign up your email. #Change the post settings. Each step completed gives 100 c. When complete, players received a 400 c bonus and unlocked Soybeans. Some players have needed to refresh in order for the pop-up and crop to appear. There should be a banner above the game if you have not completed these steps, although the banner seems to have disappeared for now. Nevertheless the steps can still be completed. Installing the game You did this step in order to play in the first place, so you have nothing to worry about for step 1. You would've had to click past a screen similar to the one below. Bookmarking the application :Main article: Bookmark You should see a small pale blue button that says "Bookmark" just above and right of the game window. Click that and you have bookmarked the application. For more sophisticated instructions, see the full article, Bookmark. Like the application #Click the little icon on the far left of the game. A pop-up should appear. #Click the "Become a Fan" button. You will be redirected out of the game onto the application page. #Click the "Like" button at the top of the application page. Sign up your email #Click the "Account" button on the top right on the blue Facebook toolbar. A drop down list should appear. #Click "Account Settings", you will be redirected to another page. #Click the "Notifications" tab at the top and scroll down. #At the bottom of the page, find Island Paradise and check the little box and click "Save Settings". Note: If you use a lot of applications, you may need to hit the "Show More" link before you can find Island Paradise. Change the post settings #Click the "Account" button on the top right on the blue Facebook toolbar. A drop down list should appear. #Click "Application Settings", you will be redirected to a page similar to the one pictured below. #Click the "Edit Settings" button next to Island Paradise. A pop-up should appear. #Click to the "Additional Permissions" tab on the pop-up and check to allow it to "Publish content to my Wall" and click "Okay". Stats with Crop Stars Having crop stars changes the harvest price, Items per plant, excellent crop bonus, harvest experience and growth time. The chart below reflects these changes. See Upgrading Crops for more infomation. Trivia *This crop was spotted in the Sneak Preview page before it was released. *Soybeans used to cost 60 coins to plant and now cost only 45 coins. Gallery of Pictures File:Soybean_banner.png|The banner above the game that tells you what to do to become a "Full Islander". File:Unlock_Soybeans.png|The screen players saw when they loaded the game. Soybeans Upgrade.gif|Soybean upgrade picture. Category:Crops